


Accepting the Change

by flashytonystark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon Era, Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Growth, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Love, Marriage, One Shot, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Personal Growth, Relationship(s), Romance, Sansa-centric, Short One Shot, Uncertainty, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashytonystark/pseuds/flashytonystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know I wasn’t supposed to change my mind. I know that. But…”<br/>“But what, Sansa?” he asked tiredly, all of his will to argue gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting the Change

            “I thought this is what you wanted—what we agreed upon!” Tyrion roared irritatedly as he grabbed for the decanter of wine and his goblet.

            “Yes, I… but…” Sansa stammered, the blush in her cheeks deepening and turning from nervousness to something that appeared to be a mixture of anger and hurt.

            “But _what_ , Sansa?”

            _I can’t do it. I don’t want to do it. Please, oh please, don’t make me do it. I can’t. I won’t._

“Sansa? Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?”

            Sansa stood in front of her lord husband, hands clasped tightly together at her waist, and started to tremble. She could feel the sudden onslaught of tears marching into her eyes, threatening to betray her to the one person in the world she had done so well at warding off.

            “Yes, I’m listening,” she finally mumbled, her eyes dropping to her knotted hands. “But I’m telling you, I don’t _want_ to do this. I’ve changed my mind, alright?”

            Tyrion laughed incredulously at her declaration and took a large gulp of wine from the goblet that was clenched between his stubby fingers. “Decisions like this can’t be changed on a whim every time you get upset or become afraid.”

            “I’m not upset or afraid,” she whispered, the tears beginning to cloud her voice.

            The sound of _that_ made Tyrion stop; it was a sound he had picked up on fairly early into his marriage—the sound threatening tears made. He pinched the bridge of his nose and placed the now empty goblet on the small table before taking a few steps toward his lady wife who was still staring at her hands. For a moment, he had half a mind to take her hands in his own, but reconsidered and instead shoved his own into his pockets.

“Sansa, listen to me. I know you’re scared of the sudden change, but I can assure you, you won’t even notice it once you get settled in. I’m sure whichever one of my cousins my father has picked out for you to wed will be more than satisfactory. You’ll be out of King’s Landing, away from Joffrey and Cersei both, and you won’t ever have to worry about our little marriage… no more demon monkey. Father has said it’ll be annulled before you even sail for Casterly Rock.”

            This proved to be of little help in soothing Sansa’s worries and instead caused the mutinous tears to betray her. They silently slid down her cheeks as she refused to look at her husband.

            “I thought… I thought that’s what I wanted, but I was wrong. Please don’t send me off to Casterly Rock. _Please._ ”

            “Sansa, it’s not that easy! Arrangements were made, plans put into motion,—” he broke off. “Please don’t cry, my lady. I’m sorry for raising my voice.” He reached out and took her hands this time before continuing. “I didn’t mean to shout; I’m just trying to make sense of this all. We had a _plan_ —a plan to get you out of here and to somewhere safe where you’d be _happy._ ”

            “I won’t be happy in Casterly Rock.”

            “Sansa, you’re making this difficult,” he whispered, causing his lady wife to pull her hands away from him. She looked rather upset—angry almost.

            “I am _not_! I’ve changed my mind. So what? I’m allowed to be a little hesitant. It was a stupid decision that never should have been made. I’m not going to Casterly Rock. I want to stay here in King’s Landing,” she snapped.

            “I was under the impression you knew what you were getting yourself into when we decided this. You weren’t supposed to change your mind!” Tyrion snapped back.

            Sansa’s face crumbled. The hardened look she had donned for a few moments earlier immediately fell and her vulnerable form replaced it. Her shoulders were hunched as tears began taking up their place in her eyes once again. She stood there, broken, alone, and afraid while Tyrion stared at her, unable to accept the fact that she had just simply _changed her mind._ She grabbed handfuls of her skirts as if she were about to turn and flee, but she remained in her spot after a moments consideration. She looked as if she wanted to either scream or throw up—the former Tyrion hoped—but neither came. Instead, she spoke softly, her hands loosening around the fabric of her skirts.

            “I know I wasn’t supposed to change my mind. I _know_ that. But…”

            “But _what_ , Sansa?” he asked tiredly, all of his will to argue gone.

            “But I wasn’t supposed to start falling in love with you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. Just something I wrote for someone who wondered how Sansa would tell Tyrion that she was falling in love with him.


End file.
